1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the preparation of 2,5-dichlorophenol, and, more especially, to the preparation of 2,5-dichlorophenol from 1,2,4-trichlorobenzene.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
2,5-Dichlorophenol is a known valuable compound, particularly useful as an intermediate in the production of a wide variety of crop chemicals for, e.g., crop and plant protection.